Connor Lacey's Adventures of Transformers: Call of the Primitives
Connor Lacey's Adventures of Transformers: Call of the Primitives ''is the 92nd episode of Connor Lacey's Adventures of Transformers G1 Saga. Plot In an ancient-looking laboratory, a sinister voice describes the process of creation as he brings an energy creature into being: first feeding off flame, then an energon cube, growing in size and power. "Tornedron" is more than his creator could have hoped; he flies forth into the universe, as his creator gloats that he will succeed where "the other" failed. Touching a comet, Tornedron leaves it dark and bereft of energy. Soon, it attacks Cybertron. The Autobots attack it, but it simply drains their energy from them. The creature's creator is pleased with him, saying he's done better than his predecessor, Unicron. On Earth's Moon, Rodimus Prime is leading a rather badly outnumbered group of Autobots against the Decepticons. However, the Dinobots, Predacons, Terrorcons, Sky Lynx, Trypticon, and the animal-form Mini-Cassettes are all summoned by a mysterious voice. They stop fighting and board Trypticon, who—with Sky Lynx alongside him—rockets off into space, leaving behind a puzzled Rodimus and an infuriated Galvatron. As the Decepticons take off in pursuit, Tornedron arrives and drains the energy from the Moon - and the remaining Autobots along with it. Galvatron's Decepticons in space are next, followed by the entire planet Earth. Aboard Trypticon, it doesn't take long for tempers to flare after Headstrong picks a fight with the Dinobots by insulting Grimlock. Sludge suggests they stomp him. The Preds stick with their teammate and fight the Dinobots, and the Terrorcons decide to fight everyone. At Sky Lynx's suggestion, Trypticon shakes his passengers up a bit to put an end to the squabbling. The group arrives on an ancient planet near the center of the galaxy. After touching down, Sky Lynx assumes command of the group, despite the objections of Razorclaw and Hun-Gurrr. Finding a cave, they encounter a strange entity. He explains that he summoned the Primitives, all animal-based Transformers, to come to fight Tornedron, the energy being who was created by Primacron. The entity, who was once Primacron's assistant, explains how Primacron created Unicron but was nearly destroyed by his creation. After Unicron's defeat, Primacron created Tornedron as a replacement. Primacron's assistant hopes that the Primitives' simple instincts will allow them to defeat Primacron's complex plans. Suddenly, Tornedron arrives and drains Trypticon of his energy. Trypticon crashes, and Grimlock is believed destroyed. Sky Lynx attacks, only to have his energy drained as well. Slag leads the Dinobots in retreat, while the other Primitives split up, believing that Tornedron can't catch up to all of them if they go separate ways. Unfortunately, they prove to be wrong, as Tornedron separates into four parts to track them all down. He easily dispatches the Mini-Cassettes, chewing on Ratbat in the process. Headstrong declares that it would be better to fight and die, and the Predacons form Predaking, only to have their energy sucked away as well. The Terrorcons try to fight back, but are also drained. The Dinobots ambush Tornedron, but they too are dispatched. Declaring victory against the Primitives, Primacron orders Tornedron to return home back to his lab. Unknown to Tornedron and Primacron, however, Grimlock has survived his impact from Trypticon, and he secretly follows them. At his base, Primacron is having trouble controlling Tornedron, ordering him to stop. Tornedron refuses to take any more orders and declares that he intends to feed on Primacron, and that all of Primacron's failsafes have failed, realizing that Tornedron is rebelling against him. Grimlock breaks into Primacron's lab to find that Primacron is a tiny little monkey-like alien...thing. Grimlock grabs Primacron and orders him to reverse his damage, but Primacron declares that he's tried everything. Grimlock fixes things easily: He throws the reverse switch, which reverses Tornedron's energy polarity, destroying Tornedron and restoring the life energy to the drained Transformers and planets of the galaxy. In celebration, Grimlock destroys Primacron's lab, declaring it the "smartest" thing he's ever done. Transcript * ''Connor Lacey's Adventures of Transformers: Call of the Primitives/Transcript